


Aquarius

by FairyQuartz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Magic, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyQuartz/pseuds/FairyQuartz
Summary: Lizzy spends the summer at her grandmother's house and meets a beautiful mermaid in the ocean.





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first story I'm posting here.. I hope y'all like it~

I’ve always been fascinated by the ocean. It was a bright sunny morning, I have been staying at my grandparents’ house for the summer. I stretched and got out of bed groggily, I yawned and put on my slippers. I shuffled my way into the kitchen, my grandma was making pancakes.  
“Good morning, Lizzy,” My grandma said with a bright smile.  
“Morning,” I responded while sitting at the table.  
“Did you sleep well?” She asked.  
“Mhm...” I said sleepily.  
She laughed and then set a plate of pancakes on the table.  
“So...” she started “Are you going to visit the ocean again?”  
“Yeah I am, it’s pretty there.”  
“Well, you be careful out there, don’t want the waves to take you away.” She said jokingly.  
I laughed and rolled my eyes. “I will, don’t worry.”  
Later, after I had finished my breakfast and changed clothes, I went out of the house and headed to the ocean shore. It wasn’t too far off from their house, I’ve always loved spending time there ever since I was a little kid. I sat near the water and closed my eyes, listening to the waves and the birds that flew by. I was completely relaxed, that is until I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and saw a girl around my age in the water.  
“Hey there!” She said while waving her arms.  
I stared in confusion, I had never seen this girl before in my life. It looked like she was wearing red sparkling makeup, I wondered how it didn’t wash off in the water.  
“Hello?” I answered.  
“What’s your name?” She asked innocently.  
“It’s Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy,” I said, attempting to be friendly.  
“That’s a pretty name! My name’s Ruby” She said cheerfully.  
“Well, it’s uh nice to meet you!”  
I wondered why she didn’t get out of the water to greet me.  
“Could you come out of the water?” I asked.  
“Oh! You see… about that… I’m a mermaid” she said sounding embarrassed.  
I almost laughed. “What?”  
“I’m serious!” She stated.  
She then peaked her tail out of the water, it was red with an iridescent shine.  
“See! Mermaid tail!” She said while moving it a little.  
I didn’t know how to respond or what to say. I haven’t considered the existence of creatures like mermaids since I was little. But I let go of my doubts and believed her, the ocean is full of undiscovered creatures. The ocean is vast and there's such a large amount of it that humanity hasn’t discovered. Suddenly I heard my grandma call me from the house, I told Ruby that I would be back tomorrow and I made my way back. I couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby and the ocean, it felt like a dream.  
Everyday I met with Ruby and asked her about how life as a mermaid was, while she asked me about the human world. We envied each other’s lives, her simple life under water and my simple yet complicated life on land. I would bring books to read to her and she would make crowns made of seashells and pearls for me to wear.  
Summer was ending soon, and I realized that I would have to say goodbye to Ruby for a year. I really didn’t want to leave her for so long, I would miss her so much. But, one day while I was at the market with my grandma, we ran into a strange woman who was selling potions. She was a witch and I spoke with her about my mermaid friend, she agreed to create a potion that would turn Ruby into a human. I was ecstatic, I didn’t have to leave her all alone for months. I rushed back to the ocean and waited to see her, she didn’t come back. I waited as long as I could until my grandma called me back to the house. Time was running out and I couldn’t let my grandma find out about the potion so I hid it in my room.  
It was the week before I had to leave, it was a dark and rainy day. I decided to look for Ruby again near the ocean, I wasn’t going to lose hope and I was determined to be with her. Suddenly she jumped out of the water right in front of me.  
“Lizzy!” she exclaimed while giving me a hug.  
Tears came down my cheeks and I smiled.  
“Don’t scare me like that.”  
I remembered the potion and grabbed it out of my bag.  
“Hey, you know how you wanted to live like humans do?... This potion will let you!”  
She looked at me, her eyes wide from shock. Silently, she took the bottle and popped it open. She took a drink from it and her mermaid tail transformed into a skirt and legs. She hugged me tightly and kissed me, we were both so happy.


End file.
